In the related art, there is known a reuse system that collects a used battery and determines a secondary use destination on the basis of information of the used battery which is collected.
However, in the technology of the related art, the secondary use destination (or the reuse destination) of the battery is determined after collection of the used battery, and thus the battery is stored as a stock. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the management cost relating to the storage is high, or a problem in that battery degradation progresses due to lengthening of a storage period and thus battery performance decreases.